Son cosas que pasan
by Fudy
Summary: - No me provoques pequeña…- dijo Sirius muy cerca de los labios de la chica. - Por qué no?- Pregunto Hermione pícaramente, provocándolo aún más. - Porque los perros pueden morder si se les provoca.- Contestó él aún más cerca de ella y esta vez agarrándola con más fuerza por la cintura. SIRIUSxHERMIONE
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Éste es un fanfict que tenía guardado en el trastero, hace tiempo que lo escribí, pero estaba a la mitad, así que lo acabé y ahora por fín lo subo para que lo disfrutéis (eso espero). Ninguno de los personajes son míos bla bla bla etc... ENJOY!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La navidad había llegado. Harry, Ron y Hermione de nuevo se disponían a pasar las vacaciones hivernales en la mansión de los Black, juntamente con toda la familía Weasley, Remus y Nimphadora Thonks. Todos estaban realmente emocionados por pasar unos dias de descanso y amor familiar sin preocupaciones ni dolores de cabeza. Harry y Ron estaban felices porque habían aprobado los exámenes del primer trimestre y, al no tener ninguna asignatura pendiente, no tenían que ir a clases de recuperación durante las vacaciones. Hermione, sin ebargo, aunque emocionada por la idea de volver a ver a la família pelirroja (la cual adoraba) y a todos los demás, se sentía un poco (bastante, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo) angustiada por el echo de tener que ver al ojigris que desde hacía ya dos años le quitaba el sueño, el hambre y la cordura.

Dios! Y esque era tan patetico! Ella, hermione Jane Greanger, estudiante impecable, matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas, y infinita sabelotodo estaba enamorada de el único hombre del que no se podía enamorar; Sirius Orión Black: padrino de su mejor amigo, miembro de la orden del fénix y, por encima de todo, un hombre, un hombre que la doblaba en edad y podía pasar perfectamente por su padre. Lo odiaba, a él, por ser irresistiblemente irresistible, y a ella, por ser tan imbécil y niñata. Y lo peor era que, analizando la situación fríamente, no entendía por qué se habia enamorado de él. Sirius era el hombre más immaduro, descarado, egocentrico, chulo y prepotente que había conocido en su vida. Le sacaba de quicio con solo mirarla con esa sonrisa irónica que ponía cada vez que ella hacia algún comentario o simplemente daba a conocer su opinión. Odiaba la manera en que la miraba de forma provocativa al restregarle por la cara con sus hechos que solo era una niñata immadura. No soportaba la manera en que la trataba, intentando chincharla a cada ocasión que tenía, igual que un crío. Pero lo que más detestaba de aquél hombre era la manera escandalosamente sexy que tenia de fumarse un cigarrillo, o el simple movimiento de sus caderas al andar, infrahumanamente rovocador, o el solo hecho de quedarse pensativo, sentado en su sillón de la sala de estar, con un vaso de wisky en la mano. Su risa, cómo la detestaba, surgía cual cascada de sus labios, sus perfectos labios, pasaba acariciando su preciosa y recta dentadura y llegaba hasta sus oídos, haciendo que un escalofrío la hiciera estremecer. Ése hombre no podía ser humano. Era demasiado tentador como para resistirse y no caer rendida ante sus pies con tan solo una de sus magníficas sonrisas. Era peligroso estar cerca de él por mucho tiempo, sexual, moral y mentalmente peligroso. Ése individuo tenía el poder de volverla loca sin siquiera hablarle, desnudarla con la mirada sin siquiera tocarla y enfurecerla hasta el límite por saber que aquel magnífico ejemplar de belleza pura no podía ser suyo. No era _correcto_ sentir todo lo que sentía por el padrino de Harry, pero, detestablemente, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Mione! Estas lista ya? El tren está a punto de partir!- Hoyó que la llamaban desde la sala comuna.

-Sí, sí, ya voy!- Gritó ella cogiendo todo su equipage para pasar los siguientes 30 días en _la casa de los horrores_.

Durante el viaje, la castaña casi no abrió la boca. Si no fuera por la pelirroja ojiazul de Ginny, se hubiera pasado todo el trayecto comiéndose el coco por culpa de cierto perro negro.

-...y luego le dije a Rita: _de verdad? no me lo creo!_, y ella dijo...- Ginny seguía con su charla que desde hacía un buen rato Hermione ignoraba.

Estaban llegando a la estación de King's Cross, donde seguramente les esperarían Remus y Nimphadora. Hermione notó un escalofrio recorrerle toda la espada. Dentro de muy poco _lo_ veria, y debería afrontar la cruda realidad, por dura que fuese, de que aunque tuviera unas ganas irreprimibles de abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, no lo iba a poder hacer.

-Hoye Herm, me estas escuchando?- dijo la pelirroja dandose cuenta al fin que su amiga ya no esaba en ese bagón, almenos no sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Ginny.- dijo la ojimarrón algo avergonzada.- estaba pensando.

Ginny la miró con su cara de _yo a tí te conozco muy bien y no se me escapa ni una_ y acercándose a ella para que su hermano y Harry no lo oyeran le dijo susurrando:

- Sigues colada por él?- Ginny sabía de su terrible atracción por el Black desde hacía bastante. Se dió cuenta ella sola y claro, Hermione no le mintió cuando le preguntó si sus conjeturas eran ciertas.

Hermione miró a Ginny con un deje de tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos y contestó:

-Sí...profunta e irremediablemente.

Gynny íba a decir algo más pero no pudo, ya que el pitido del tren anunciaba que ya habían llegado a la estación.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron del tren con sus respectivos equipajes y miraron ansiosos entre la marabunta intentando encontrar algunos ojos familiares.

De repente una cabellera rosa fucsia se abalanzó sobre ellos.

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Cuánto me alegro de veros!- Dijo Nimphadora Thonks a la vez que les abrazaba uno por uno y les plantaba un enorme beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Hola Nimphadora,-dijo Harry- Vienes sola? Donde está Remus?

-_Remsie _nos está esperndo en el coche, traed, que os ayudo con el equipaje.- dijo ella.

Todos cargaron sus equipajes en el coche (un esbarabajo negro) y subieron. Obiamente era un coche embrujado, ya que físicamente era imposible encabir tanto equipaje y tantas personas en un espacio tan reducido.

El trayecto en coche le pareció interminable a Hermione. Solo de saber que dentro de nada vería al hombre que tantas noches le había hecho perder, llorando de impoténcia y rábia hacia el mundo, era una eterna agonía.

Finalmente llegaron al domicilio, el nª12 de Grimmauld Place. Al ponerse enfrente de los domicilios unifamiliares la casa de los Black apareció y todos subieron las escaleras que llebaban a la puerta de la mansión. Ron tocó el timbre y Sirius abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un feliz "Hola a todos! Por fín habéis llegado!".

La niña tubo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible por no caerse desmayada allí mismo. Seguía tan irremediablemente guapo cómo siempre, a pesar de haber pasado 13 años en Azcaban y de estar recluído en esa odiosa casa, él aún mantenía todo el sexappeal por el que se hizo famoso en su juventud. Sirius abrazó a todo el mundo entre risas y alegría, cuando le tocó el turno a ella, Sirius se la quedó mirando vacilante por un segundo (aunque nadie lo notó) y la abrazó, con una ternura que Hermione creía que se derretiría entre los brazos del hombre, que se asemejaban fuertes y valientes, no muy musculados pero perfectamente definidos.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, pequeña, te he echado de menos...- le susurró Sirius a Hermione en el oído, de modo que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

La pobre castaña se puso rojísima y tuvo que agachar la abeza para que el ojigris no lo notara.

-Adelante, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta, hace frío.- dijo Sirius con una más que evidente sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Un poco despés de aquella escena tan desconcertante Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en su habitación desempaquetando y ordenando toda la ropa que se habían traído y ordenándolo todo un poco.

-Entonces...te dijo eso?- Dijo la pelirroja por enésima vez.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho Ginny, y no me hagas volver a repetirlo que cada vez que lo hago me acuerdo de la escena y...y...- Dijo Hermione sin estar muy segura de como acabar la frase.

-Jajajajaja! Está bien, no haré que me lo repitas más, pero... quien sabe, a lo mejor éste año es diferente, a lo mejor _Santa_ tiene preparado otra clase de regalo para tí, uno muy sexy, con pelo negro y ojos grises, para ser más concretos...- dijo la menor con una sonrisa pícara y le guinó un ojo a su amiga.

-Ginny!- Dijo la castaña mientras pensaba que en lo que llevaban de día seguramente ya había batido el récord de ponerse colorada.

Unos golpes sordos en la puerta de su habitación las sacaron de su conversación.

-Quién es?- Pregunto la ojiazul.

-Soy yo, Ron. Ginny, Hermione, dice mamá que bajéis a comer, que ya acabaréis de recojer luego.

-Ok, ahora vamos!- le respondió su hermana.

Ginny se retiró después de que hermione le dijese que se fuera llendo, que tan sólo tenía que acabar de colocar unos libros y que ahora mismo bajaba. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que ni se dió cuanta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

- Baja a comer, mocosa.- le dijo una voz divertida y conocida.

La pobre se dió un susto de muerte al oír a Sirius pues no le había oído entrar.

-Joder Sirius! Esque no puedes llamar cómo las personas normales? Me has dado un susto de muerte! Además, que pasaría si estuviese desnuda o cambiádome de ropa? Esque la palabra _intimidad_ no significa nada para tí?- le reprochó la castaña, fulminandolo con preguntas que salieron de su boca sin siquiera ella pensarlo.

Sirius rufó un poco la nariz, pero luego su expresión canvió para dar paso a otra más divertida y, ¿pícara?

-Para empezar, ésta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana,-dijo él con superioridad, cómo lo odiba...- segundo, para mi la palabra _intimidad_ tiene significados muy diversos, algunos ni siquiera tú puedes llegar a imaginarlos- le dijo dando a entender que ella era una mocosa que no sabía nada de la vida.- y por último, si hubieses llegado a estar desnuda o cambiándote, la cosa se hubiera puesto más interesante, así que, tampoco tenía nada que perder.- Finalizó él guiñándole un ojo de una manera irresistiblemente sexy y con su asquerosa sonrisa de _no me puedes reprochar, porque sabes que tengo razón_ en su jodida cara.

Hermione se limitó a mirarle sin dejar que se notara lo mucho que la última frase del moreno la había alterado y se limitó a decir:

-Eres un enfermo...

-Y tú una niñata.-le siguió él.

-Tengo diecisete años, no soy tan _pequeña_ e _inocente_ cómo me crees.- Replicó la niña.

- Insinuas algo?- le preguntó él con su sonrisa provocativa.

-Puede.- le dijo ella y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Sirius en ella, con la boca abierta de palmo en palmo y, por primera vez en su vida, sin nada que decir.

Cuándo la morena no pudo oírle el hombre susurró para sus adentros:

- Éstas vacaciones van a ser muy divertidas.- Y seguidamente abandonó la estancia y bajó al comedor con todos los demás.

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**Y bien? Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Por favor comentad y dejadme propuestas o críticas ya que se agradecen mucho :)  
Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

******Segundo capítulo! Disfrutad!**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Todos se encontraban en el salón de la mansión de los Black . Los gemelos hacían reír a Ginny y Nimphadora con sus anécdotas várias, Harry y Ron hablaban animadamente con Remus sobre su futuro como aurores, Arthur estaba leyendo el periódico distraidamente, Molly se encontraba en una butaca al lado de la chimenea tejiendo los típicos jerseys de la família Weasley y Sírius, bueno, digamos que él estaba más que entretenido chinchando a Hermione mientras ésta intentaba leer un voluminoso libro.

-No te cansas nunca de leer?- le preguntó el moreno.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le contestó sin apartar la vista de la lectura:

-No te cansas nunca de molestar?

-No.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hermione cometió el error de mirarle cuando sonreía y se quedó medio embobada durante unos segundos. De repente reaccionó y dijo:

-Qué quieres, Sirius?

-A tí.- dijo él guiñandole un ojo, pero al ver la cara de la pobre chica, más roja que un gnomo de fuego, añadió.- Es una broma, no hace falta que te alteres tanto...

No sabía si le dolia más el echo de que eso sólo fuése una broma o el de desear que fuése verdad. Odiaba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus palabras, y odiaba cómo él se daba cuenta y se regorcijaba orgulloso cual león al saberse poseedor de tal poder sobre ella.

-Yo? Alterada? Qué más quisieras Black.- la chica siempre le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba molesta con él.

-Niegas la posibilidad de que yo pueda alterarte? Tú sabes con quién estás hablando, pequeña?- dijo él algo picado y de una manera teriblemente sensual.

-Insinuas algo?- dijo ella con una mirada de escepticismo y cerrando el libro para poder concentrarse mejor en la conversación.

- Puede- contestó él con un tono que dió a entender aquello era una pequeña venganza por lo que ella le había dicho ésa misma mañana.

- El qué?- la mirada penetrante de la ojimarrón le heló la sangre a Sirius.

-Esres demasiado pequeña para oírlo.

Tocada y hundida. Había dado en el clavo, y el muy imbécil lo sabía. Hermione le miró con un destello de fúria contenida y el hombre pensó: _ésto se está poniendo interesante._

- Muérete.- eso fue lo único que le pudo decir, su preséncia hacía que su cerebro se fuera de paseo.

- Me echarías de menos.- le reprochó el moreno pellizcándola en el brazo.

La piel de hermione se erizó con el tacto y rogó a Dios para que el hombre no lo notara.

- Venga Hermione, es tarde, ve a acostarte.- dijo Remus interrumpiendo la conversación.

La castaña miró a su alrededor como quién despierta de un intenso y vívido sueño y se percató de que todos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y ella no se había dado cuenta. Maldito Sirius, su poder para evadirla del resto del mundo era mayor de lo que ella creía. Lo miró por última vez con una mirada que el ojigrís no supo descifrar y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Al entrar en la habitación vió a su amiga profundamente dormida y se alegró, ya que, siendo honesta, no tenía ganas de revivir la escena de hacía unos segundos y tener que contarle todo con detalles. Se desnudó y se puso el pijama, se metío dentro de la confortable y ámplia cama y pensó antes de caer dormida: _Mañana será otro día...espero._ Aquél había sido un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiete:

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! DEVUÉLVEME AHORA MISMO A _FLUFFY_!- Los gritos de la pelirroja la despertaron de un sueño idílicamente perfecto donde no existían perros orgullosos ni padrinos sexys que te hicieran perder la cabeza.

- Vamos Ginny eres demasiado mayor ya cómo para andar con peluches!- Dijo Harry con un tono divertido.

- HARRY! DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Hermione se tapó la cara con la almohada e intentó renaudar el sueño, cosa que no consiguió ya que los gritos no cesaban. Harta del jaleo que se había montado en el pasillo a esas horas de la mañana, Hermione salió de la cama, sin peinar, con el pijama y cara de mala leche a causa del sueño interrumpido, y abrió la puerta de la habitación para hacer callar a ese par de pesados.

- PODRÍAIS HACER MENOS ESCÁNDALO? HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR!- Girtó la chica malhumorada.

- Buenos días, mocosa, te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?- la voz de Sirius le llegó a sus oídos.

El hombre estaba reclinado contra la pared y observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Típico de él, en vez de apaciguar la discusión, cómo cualquier adulto haría, él se quedaba mirando cómo si de una atracción de feria se tratase. Hermione le miró con cara de malas pulgas y le respondió:

- Tu eres el adulto, no? No podrías hacerlos callar en vez de pararte a mirar la escenita?

- Prefiero mirar.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.- Por cierto, bonito _look_.

Hermione se percató entonces de que estaba tal cual se había levantado y enrojeció violentamente. Sirius, al ver su reacción, estalló en carcajadas y se ganó una mirada furiosa por parte de la castaña. La ojimarrón se dió la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su habitación mientras murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciones imperdonables a cierto humano perruno.

El desayuno transcurría con normalidad. Hermione intentaba no pensar en el ridículo que había hecho esa mañana. Se había muerto e verguenza, Sirius la había visto en pijama! De pronto un comentario de su amigo pelirrojo le llamó la atención:

- Las chicas són unas negadas para los deportes, eso es un echo!

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Perdona? Habla el que és tan bueno jugando a quíditch...- dijo ella irónicamente.

- Yo juego bien! Además, si tan mal juego por qué no competimos a ver quién es el mejor?

El ambiente de la sala se iba caldeando.

-No.- fué la respuesta de la ojimarrón.

-Te niegas porque sabes que vas a perder.- la picó su amigo.

-Me niego porque encuentro A-B-S-U-R-D-O resolver los conflictos peleando.- se justificó la chica con una mirada de superioridad.

-A mí la idea de un partido de Quíditch me parece buena, puede ser divertido, y podríamos jugar todos, no?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione.

_"Mierda_" pensó ella, _"Ya se tenía que meter él en medio...y por qué me mira con tanto descaro? a caso estará provocándome?"_.

-A mí también me gusta la idea!- exclamó Ginny ajena a las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba su amiga.

-Y a mí, podríamos hacer dos equipos, Ron y Hermione serán los capitanes de cada equipo.- dijo Harry ilusionado también con la idea.

Pero qué les pasaba a todos? Tan genial era la idea de un partido de Quiditch? Sólo de pensar que tenía que montarse en una escoba Hermione se aterrorizaba. Nunca se le había dado bien volar y no creía que empezase a dársele bien ahora.

-Hecho, pues. Se declara oficial el partido de Quiditch "Weasley vs Greanger"!-Exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie y abriendo los brazos cómo si abrazara a su família postiza (cómo le gustaba decir).

Media hora más tarde todos estaban en el jardín de la mansión de los Black, vestidos, equipados y con escobas. Los gemelos habían montado un auténtico campo de Quiditch y los señores Weasley hacían de árbitros.

-Bién, vamos a hacer los equipos.- dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione echaron a suertes quién empezaba a escojer los componentes de cada equipo y la chica ganó.

-Bien, empiezas tú Herm, elije.- dijo Ginny.

-Elijo a Harry.

Hermione sabía que él era el mejor jugador de Quiditch de su generación y como no quería perder se aseguró un buen peón.

-Elijo a Sirius.- dijo Ron.

_"Perfecto"_ pensó la chica, _"Lo que me faltaba, tendré que competir con él..."_. Los dos siguieron eligiendo a sus jugadores hasta que no quedó nadie. los equipos quedaron; en el equipo de Hermione: Harry, Ginny y Fred, y en el equipo de Ron: Sirius, George, Nimphadora y Remus. Cómo en el equipo de Hermione habían menos jugadores Arthur y Molly decidieron darles 100 puntos extra para igualar la desventaja.

-Preparada para perder?- Dijo Sirius a Hermione.

-En tus sueños chucho.- Le contestó ella con rivalidad.

El partido dió comienzo y durante los 10 primeros minutos no pasó nada relevante, al poco rato Harry localizó la Snich Dorada y fué como un cohete tras ella, mientras tanto Sirius, que era el lanzador se dirijió al aro que custodiaba Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, con tan mala suerte que le dió de pleno a la chica en todo el estómago. Hermione primero se balanceó sobre la escoba al recibir el impacto y seguidamente se cayó al suelo desde una altura de 10m. Todo el mundo corrió a atenderla y el ojigris miraba la escena completamente en shock sin saber qué hacer.

-SIRIUS AYUDAME A LEVANTARLA!- Gritó Molly desde el suelo.

Él bajó rápidamente de su escoba y cogió a la chica en brazos.

-Hermione! HERMIONE! Estás bien? Respóndeme!- Gritaba, pero la castaña no respondía, se había desmayado.

-Llevala a la habitación y tú Remus llama a un doctor!- Ordenó Nimphadora.

-Vamos pequeña despierta porfavor, no me hagas esto...- susurró Sirius mientras la llevava dentro de la casa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Os ha gustado? Si? No? Quizá? HAZMELO SABER CON UN COMENTARIO PORFAAAA! :) gracias a todos y todas por leerme :D nos vemos en el siguiente capítuloooo! Chaito!**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**EL TERCER CAPÍTULO! disfrutad! :)**

CAPÍTULO 3

Hermione se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, con un terrible dolor de estómago y un chichón en la cabeza. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, estaban jugando a quíditch y entonces Sírius lanzó la pelota y...

-MALDITO SIRIUS!- Gritó ella al recordar el golpe.

-Veo que sigues viva.- dijo una voz a su lado.

Hermione se giró y vió que el padrino de Harry estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, SU cama, en SU habitación, y estaban los dos solos.

-Qué hago aquí?- preguntó ella confundida.

- Te caíste de la escoba y te diste un buen golpe, te llevé aquí porque és la habitación más cómoda de la casa. Has estado dormida durante 3 días. Pensábamos que no lo contabas...- Dijo el claramente preocupado.

Hermione se incorporó e hizo una mueca de dolor por culpa de su amoratado estómago.

-Te duele mucho? Lo siento, no controlé bien el tiro.- dijo él acercándose a ella. Le tomó la temperatura poniéndole una mano en la frente y abrió un pequeño frasco que había en la mesilla de noche.- Bébete esto, el doctor dijo que enseguida que lo tomes el dolor desaparecerá.

-Doctor? Tan grave estoy?- dijo ella mientras se tragaba el contenido de la botella.

-Espero que no.- Le respondió Sirius con una risa triste.- Voy a avisar a los demás de que has despertado.

Y dicho esto se fué. Hermione empezó a recorrer la estancia con la mirada, nunca había estado en la habitación de Sirius y mucho menos en su cama, se puso colorada solo de pensarlo, inspiró profundamente y el embriagador holor del pelinegro la inundó completamente. El fármaco empezaba ha surgur efecto y se sentía en la gloria.

El resto de la mañana surgió algo ajetreada con todos yéndola a visitar y con Molly regañándolos para que la dejaran descansar. Hermione agradecía la preocupación de todos, pero hechaba en falta a Sirius. Desde esa mañana que no lo había vuelto a ver.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelande!

Sirius entró en la estancia iluminándolo todo a su paso.

-Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó.

-Mejor, gracias. La poción ha hecho efecto y ya no me duele nada, me encuentro bien, pero Molly no me deja salir de la cama.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Esa Molly, está preocupada por tí, _todos _lo estamos.- Habló Sirius mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Todos?- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja incrédula.- Tu también?

- Me siento terriblemente culpable por lo que te ha pasado, y por supuesto que me preocupo, eres parte de mi família no?- Contestó él acariciándole el pelo, cosa que hizo enrojecer al máximo a Hermione.

-Te he traído algo.- Dijo Sirius.- Un regalo para este sábado, ya te habrá contado Ginny que haremos una fiesta en tu honor, por haberte despertado y eso, espero que te guste.

Hermione cogió el paquete que Sirius le había dado, no podía creer lo dulce y cariñoso que podía ser es ehombre, ahora lo quería aún más si eso era posible. Lo abrió y descubrió un precioso vestido con escote en V negro, de una tela muy vaporosa, más corto por delante y largo por detrás. Era realmente precioso y lucía bastante caro.

-N-no puedo aceptarlo Sirius, esto es... es demasiado!- Dijo ella sin palabras.

-Es lo mínimo por casi matarte, además, seguro que no tienes nada que ponerte el sábado.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...

Hermione miró a Sirius con una mirada de amor, gratitud y a punto de hecharse a llorar, nunca nadie había hecho nada tan bonito por ella.

-No hay de qué, pero prométeme que me concederás un baile.- Le dijo el hombre.

-Por supuesto.- contestó ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Y bieeen? Os ha gustado? Si? No? Ni en sueños? dejadme comentarios que me ayudan mucho a seguir con la historia! :)**

Hasta el próximo capítulo! (el próximo será más picantón :P )


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**El cuarto capítulo ya ha llegado! Como os prometí en el capítulo anterior, éste va a ser más picantón :P**  
**ENJOY!**

CAPÍTULO 4

Dormir en la cama de Sirius era un sueño hecho realidad. Hermione se despertó relajada y descansada como hacía tiempo que no se sentía, se puso unos tejanos y una camiseta y bajó a desayunar. Toda la casa se había ido de compras para la fiesta del día siguiente y ella aprovechó para leer mientras se tomaba una buena taza de café con leche en el salón de la casa.

Tan concentrada en la lectura estaba que no hoyó entrar a Sirius en la estancia y situarse justo detrás de ella, espiando lo que leía.

História de la Mágia? A estas horas?- Preguntó el con una mueca de aburrimiento y sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde la chica estaba sentada.

Tienes algún problema con ello?- Respondió la ojimarrón un poco sobresaltada por la repentina invasión de su intimidad.

Ninguno, aunque podríamos hacer algo más divertido un viernes…- le reprochó él poniendo una mueca de niño pequeño.

_Podríamos_? Que quieres decir con _podríamos_?- Preguntó la joven.

Pues que, ya que vamos a pasar el día juntos, porque los demás no volverán hasta tarde, podríamos hacer algo más entretenido que leer História de la Mágia.- Dijo el animago.

Voy a pasar todo el día contigo?

Sirius sonrió con su perfecta dentadura a modo de respuesta. La maga no lo podía creer: pasar una hora con Sirius ya era un suplicio, cómo iba a aguantar un día entero? Cerró el libro, se levantó del sillón y miró por la ventana. Necesitaba calmarse. Sirius la siguió y se acercó a ella.

Lo vamos a pasar bien, lo prometo.

La castaña lo miró con ojos de súplica y resignación, él, al verla en ese estado decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dar un paseo por el centro. Le dijo a la chica que se arreglara a lo que la morena dijo:

La ducha está estropeda…

Puedes usar la mía si quieres…- al ver su cara de reproche añadió.- Prometo que no te espiaré.

Supongo que no tengo más remedio.- dijo ella resignada, y los dos subieron a la habitación.

Una vez allí Hermione depositó su ropa en la cama del hombre y abrió el armario en busca de toallas limpias, seguidamente se dirijió hacia el baño, y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí dijo:

No mires….

Sirius divertido por el comentario le respondió:

Puedes estar tranquila!

Eso le dolió un poco a la chica. Tan poco deseable era que ni siquiera se le pasaría por la mente espiarla? Decidió en ese arrebato de furia que, cuando saliera de ese baño, Sirius solo tendría ganas de hacerle cosas que ella era demasiado joven para imaginar.

Al cabo de dos largas horas el hombre perruno estaba ya más que harto de esperar a que saliera Hermione para poder entrar él en el baño.

TE QUEDA MUCHO?- gritó.

YA SALGO PESADO!- contestó la chica desde el interior del baño.

DATE PRISA!

La muchacha no contestó, al minuto la puerta del baño se abrió y una mojada Hermione salió de él, con una nube de vapor y aroma a rosas detrás de ella. Llevaba la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, lo suficientemente corta para provocar pero lo suficientemente larga para taparlo todo. Sirius se quedó mudo, la chica estaba realmente sexy y él hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, y mucho menos una tan guapa. De repente un montón de pensamientos cruzaron su mente.

Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo Hermione al ver que Sirius no le quitaba ojo.

N-no...- dijo él balbuceando un poco, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.- Que has hecho tanto tiempo ahí dentro? A juzgar por el vapor yo diría que un baño turco por lo menos!

Lo que tu digas Sirius.

Hermione estaba algo mosqueada porque no notaba ningún tipo de reacción en Sirius. TAN POCO DESEABLE ERA? ENSERIO?

Se dirigió hacia la cama y se agachó para recoger su ropa, al hacer eso, la toalla subió un poco y mostró parcialmente sus nalgas, y, aunque ella no se percató de nada, Sirius sí lo hizo. Una erección se empezaba a formar en el cuerpo del hombre, estaba excitado y esa niña hacía tiempo que lo volvía loco, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurró en la oreja mientras la cogía por la cintura:

No deberías pasearte así delante de mí sin preocuparte por nada, al fin y al cabo soy un hombre.

A Hermione se le paró el corazón de golpe. El aliento dulce de Sirius le golpeaba el cuello erizándole la piel y sus manos se apoyaban en su cintura sólo cubierta por una fina toalla. Se giró de golpe y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él.

A lo mejor lo he hecho adrede.- dijo ella mirándolo desafiante.

Lo has hecho adrede?- Preguntó él, cada vez más excitado.

Puede…..- le contestó ella de manera muy sensual.

La intensa mirada gris de Sirius la penetraba profundamente y la mantenía en una especie de trance. En esos momentos no era la Hermione Greanger estudiante excelente y sabelotodo insufrible, en ese instante era Hermione Greanger la mujer madura, sensual y muy deseable.

No me provoques pequeña…- dijo Sirius muy cerca de los labios de la chica.

Por qué no?- Pregunto Hermione pícaramente, provocándolo aún más.

Porque los perros pueden morder si se les provoca.- Contestó él aún más cerca de ella y esta vez agarrándola con más fuerza por la cintura.

Los dos se miraron con las miradas llenas de deseo y pasión, los dos sabían que estaba mal, pero era tan irresistible la tentación que no pudieron hacer más que sucumbir a ella.

Sirius acortó la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas y besó a Hermione con deseo, casi con necesidad. Ella se estremecía bajo el contacto de sus dedos que ahora acariciaban su espalda. Hermione le agarró por la nuca con las dos manos y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí, profundizando el beso y haciendo que sus caderas chocaran, lo que hizo que Sirius soltara un gemido, casi un gruñido. El hombre condujo a la chica hasta el borde de la cama, donde ella cayó suavemente. Se miraron por un segundo, como dudando si seguir o no, pero Sirius fue más rápido y se tiró encima de Hermione, besándola y acariciándola como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Hermione estaba en la gloria, los dedos de Sírius se sentían divinos sobre su piel, y cada vez estaba más excitada. El hombre empezó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la toalla mientras ella le quitaba la camisa y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Hermione no era virgen, lo había hecho hacía un tiempo cuando salía con Krum, pero la manera como la acariciaba Sirius la hacía sentir como si todo fuera nuevo, como si esa fuera realmente su primera vez.

No sabes las ganas que te tenía mocosa.- Logró decir Sirius entre beso y beso.

Si tanto te gustaba porque no me decías nada?- Preguntó ella entre bufidos y besos.

Porque soy imbécil.-Fue lo último que logro decir Sirius antes de que Hermione diera la vuelta y se pusiera encima.

Sirius estaba ya en este punto completamente excitado y Hermione, al estar encima, lo podía notar completamente, le quitó los pantalones y se quedó en bóxers, que aún mostraban más claramente su excitación.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Os gusta? Queréis que siga? PUES DECÍDMELO CON UN COMENTARIO! :) me anima mucho ver vuestras opiniones :) BYEBYE hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**Vale éste capítulo es MUY cortito, pero es que no tengo demasiado tiempo últimamente por horarios y mierdas varias... de todas formas espero que os guste! :)**

CAPÍTULO 5

-YA HEMOS LLEGADO!

El sonido de un portazo y las voces que llegaban desde la planta de abajo paralizaron a Hermione y a Sirius. Los demás habían vuelto más temprano de lo que pensaban, y en un segundo los dos se separaron e intentaron calmar la excitación que habían sentido hacía unos segundos. Hermione agarró su ropa y se marchó corriendo de la habitación de Sirius, dejándolo completamente paralizado y confuso. Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a su habitación, y justo cuando terminaba de vestirse entró Ginny de golpe.

NO TE VAS A CREER EL VESTIDO QUE ME HE COMPRADO!- gritó emocionada la pelirroja.

Al ver que su amiga estaba muy colorada y respiraba agitadamente le preguntó:

Te encuentras bien Herms? Estas muy roja… tienes fiebre?

Puede, aún estoy algo cansada.- mintió la castaña.- Voy a la cocina a tomar agua, a ver si se me pasa un poco.

Dicho esto la maga se fue de la habitación dejando a su amiga muy extrañada por su comportamiento.

Hermione y Sirius no se volvieron a cruzar en lo que restó de día, él se había encerrado en su cuarto y ella se había refugiado en la biblioteca con una docena de volúmenes de grueso considerable.

La hora de la cena llegó y Hermione se dirigió nerviosa al comedor ya que sabía que allí se encontraría con Sirius. Se encaminó hacia el comedor de la misma manera que los presos se encaminaban hacia el corredor de la muerte. Una vez allí vio a Sirius ya sentado en su habitual sitio, presidiendo la mesa. Agachó la cabeza y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él.

Eh, Mione! Ése es mi sitio!.- Protestó Fred al verla sentada.

Lo siento Fred pero….

El chico no la dejó continuar y sentenció:

Por qué no te sientas en tu sitio, al lado de Sirius como siempre?

La chica se quería morir. No podía decirle la razón por la cual no quería sentarse al lado de ese hombre, así que tuvo que resignarse y sentarse en su sitio, al lado de Sirius. Él se tensó un poco cuando la morena se sentó a su lado, pero no dejó que ella lo notase. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sirius hizo bromas como de costumbre e incluso le hablaba a Hermione como si nada hubiese ocurrido pocas horas antes. Ella se sentía estúpida. Seguro que para él eso era el pan de cada día. No había razón para ponerse nervioso o violento, le había vuelto a demostrar que no era más que una niñata. Un sentimiento de odio la inundo. Dejó el plato y se levantó de golpe.

Donde vas Herms?- Preguntó su amiga sorprendida.

Lo siento, no tengo hambre, con vuestro permiso, me retiro.- Contestó ella de manera muy seca.

Sirius no pareció percatarse de que la muchacha se había ido ya que prosiguió con sus habituales bromas e historias, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Hermione aún más.

Cuando la cena acabó todos se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde Hermione devoraba con ansia un ejemplar de _La Bruja Cotilla_ que le había cogido prestado a Ginny. No era muy normal ver a Hermione leer revistas de ese tipo por lo que la mayoría se extrañaron un poco. La verdad es que la pobre chica estaba tan confundida que no podía ni leer un libro normal.

Oye Ginny, bailarás conmigo mañana en la fiesta?- Preguntó Harry a la pelirroja.

C-claro, si tú quieres…- dijo la menor de los Weasley algo colorada.

Que bien!- Respondió Harry sonriendo.

Hermione vio la escena con ternura, estaba claro que esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Hey Herms, tu querrás bailar conmigo?- preguntó Ron algo tímido acercándose a Hermione.

Sirius al oírlo tosió un poco y se removió en su asiento, era evidente que la idea no le entusiasmaba. Hermione recordó que había prometido a Sirius bailar con él, pero aún así dijo:

Por supuesto, estaría encantada de bailar contigo Ron.

Lo dijo con un extra de dulzura y con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabía que Sirius estaba mirando y que eso le sacaría de quicio. Ron, al oír su respuesta se le iluminó la cara. Hermione se sentía un poco mal ya que, en cierto modo, estaba utilizando a su amigo para molestar a Sirius.

Mañana sería un día muy interesante.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Comentad, dejad vuestra opinión y... GRACIAS POR LEERME! :) Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**YA ESTOY AQUÍ! waaaaaaaa cuantos reviews! muchas gracias, me animáis mucho a seguir con esta historia! :) Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo!  
ENJOY!**

CAPÍTULO 6

La víspera de la fiesta había llegado, todo el mundo andaba como loco con los preparativos, la decoración, la comida y el vestuario. Ginny y Hermione se preparaban en su habitación, la pelirroja se maquillaba mientras la castaña intentaba hacer algo con su enmarañado pelo.

NO PUEDE SER!- gritó Hermione exasperada.- NO HAY NADA QUE ME QUEDE BIEN!

No te des por vencida tan fácilmente Herms, has probado en alisártelo?- Dijo la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada del espejo.

-Pues no, la verdad es que nunca me lo he alisado, no creo que me vaya a quedar bien.- Dijo la chica algo desanimada.

Y eso por qué? Seguro que te queda divino y Sirius se queda sin habla!- Apuntó, no muy acertadamente su amiga.

Hermione al oír sus palabras quedó callada y pensativa. No sabía qué hacer con Sirius, estaba realmente confusa.

Ven aquí, ya te lo aliso yo.- Dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla y cogiendo la plancha para el pelo.

En el cuarto de los chicos Harry y Ron también se preparaban para el baile:

Crees que ésta pajarita le gustará a Hermione?- Preguntó Ron mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo sin tenerlas todas consigo.

No pensarás ir a por ella en serio, verdad Ron?- Le cuestionó Harry algo sorprendido.

Pues claro, por qué no?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Porque está claro que le gusta otro. No te hagas ilusiones.

Bueno, le guste quien le guste esta noche ella bailará conmigo, y no con él.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

Como quieras.- se resignó el pelinegro.- Pero luego no me vengas sollozando, quien avisa no es traidor.

Ron miró a Harry algo cabreado pero él lo ignoró. Los dos siguieron acicalándose sin más contratiempos.

_Maldita niñata_, _bailando con Ron? Si me lo prometió a mí, A MÍ! Solo con pensar en las manos de ese muchacho tocándola, a ella, me pongo enfermo. Maldita mocosa…_

Sirius estaba en su cuarto, también arreglándose, y pensando en un sinfín de maldiciones que echarles a Hermione y a su _amiguito_.

_No puedo creer lo mucho que esa cría se ha metido en mi mente, MALDITA SEA! Y pensar que ayer fue casi mía… Solo de pensarlo yo…. yo…. NO! JODER SIRIUS! NO OLVIDES QUIEN ERES! ERES SIRIUS BLACK! No es posible que estés como una colegiala enamorada con esa chica. Maldita niña, maldita Hermione…_

La música empezó a sonar, los habitantes del nº12 de Grimauld Place bajaban las escaleras en pareja: Molly y Arthur, Nimphadora y Remus, Fred y George, Ginny y Harry, Ron y Hermione, y tras ellos Sirius, solo, clavádole una mirada gélida a la nuca de Ron, muerto de celos, rabia impotencia. Odiaba sentirse así. Al fin y al cabo era un Black, y a los Black no se les hace sombra.

Todos se dirigieron al salón, el cual estaba decorado especialmente para la ocasión. Los muebles se habían retirado para tener espacio para poder bailar cómodamente, y al final de la estancia había una pequeña mesa con ponche, cerveza de mantequilla y aguardiente.

El ambiente se empezó a animar a medida que las copas se iban ingiriendo. Sirius ya había bebido algo más de la cuenta y se moría del asco sentado en un rincón de la sala, junto a una botella medio vacía de aguardiente. Observaba a Hermione bailar con Ron, y lo maldecía cada vez que él bajaba demasiado la mano o se le acercaba de manera inapropiada. Una de esas veces, Hermione lo estaba pasando realmente mal, no quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo, pero tampoco quería que la presionase de esa forma. Sirius notó la cara de incomodidad de la chica, y no dudó un segundo en levantarse y dirigirse hacia la pareja.

Cambio de pareja Weasley. Mi turno.- Dijo él sin siquiera mirarlo, con la mirada fija en Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada de gratitud.- No hay de qué pequeña, ese niñato me estaba poniendo enfermo, es hora de que les enseñemos a estos patosos lo que es bailar.- Le susurró el ojigris a la muchacha.

Hermione se puso nerviosa y colorada, mientras que Sirius la agarraba con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez y la aceraba a él cada vez más. Entonces la canción cambió y empezó a sonar una balada. Hermione podía ver la cara de odio que Ron ponía al ver a Sirius bailar así con ella, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Sirius la rodeaba con sus tonificados brazos y la pegó aun más a él. Colocó su mano justamente en el borde de su cadera, muy cerca de su trasero, provocándola, poniéndola nerviosa. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, el animago le susurró en la oreja haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento:

-Estas realmente preciosa hoy Mione, realmente hermosa. Me dan ganas de acabar lo que empezamos ayer.

La pobre chica no podía estar más roja. Ese hombre era pura lujuria, su manera de mirar, su forma de hablar, su mano indecentemente colocada en su cadera, su colonia embriagadora, su piel tostada por el sol, su pelo negro y liso que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla…. Todo en él era excitante. Hermione se sentía en el limbo, y la noche tan solo acababa de empezar…

**Y BIEEEN? ya sabéis, comentad, lanzad tomates (o bragas, como queráis) y esas cosas. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! MUACKS! 3**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**WOOOOOW cuantos reviews! QUÉ BIEN! me encanta que me dejéis vuestra opinión y que os guste tanto mi fanfict. Sé que los capítulos son cortitos pero es que entre el trabajo y todo no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir. De todas maneras, AQUÍ OS DEJO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

**ENJOY!**

CAPÍTULO 7

La noche era fría, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno y el humo de tabaco negro inundaba el ambiente. Sirius había salido a fumar un cigarrillo, intentándose calmar, estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Hermione le hacía sentir de una manera que ya creía olvidada. Le devolvía a sus tiempos de juventud, a sus años de merodeador. Le hacía creer que era capaz de todo. Se estaba enamorando de ella, pero aun era demasiado pronto como para que se diese cuenta. Aun así, él sentía que algo dentro suyo empezaba a cambiar, lentamente, y sabía que aquello lo cambiaría, quizás, para siempre.

- Bonita noche Padfoot.- Dijo Remus mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo del alma.

- Y que lo digas.- contestó él ausente.

- Aunque creo que lo más bonito te lo has dejado dentro.- señaló el hombre lobo.

- Sirius lo miró algo sorprendido y preguntó:

- A qué te refieres Lunático?

- Oh, venga, Sirius, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.- Le contestó éste con una sonrisa cómplice.- Hacéis buena pareja, aunque al joven Weasley parece que se le haya metido una manada de gnomos salvajes en los calzoncillos.

Remus rió de su propio comentario. Sirius lo miró con gratitud, gratitud de que no le juzgara, gratitud de que se lo tomara todo con tanta naturalidad, gratitud de que fuera simplemente su amigo.

- Gracias…- dijo Sirius de corazón.

- Gracias por qué?- Preguntó Remus divertido.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que e refiero.- Le respondió simplemente.

Remus sonrió, sí que lo sabía, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- No tienes que dármelas.- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, y seguidamente se levantó y se marchó.

Por amigos como Remus Sirius se sentía realmente afortunado. Estaba rodeado de personas que le querían y a las que él también quería. Quedaba tan lejos su infancia desgraciada. En ese preciso instante solo podía sentir la cálida felicidad que lo embriagaba y la brisa suave de la noche hibernal. Hizo otra calada profunda a su cigarro y sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Dentro de la casa todos bailban y se divertían. Ginny y Hermione movían las caderas al ritmo de la música que estaba sonando. Harry y Ron las miraban mientras tomaban un sorbo de sus respectivas bebidas.

- Qué guapa está Ginny hoy.- dijo Harry mientras miraba embelesado a la pequeña de los Weasley.

- No te pases Harry...- dijo Ron mientras tomaba otro trago.

- No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

- Déjame, estoy algo cabreado con tu padrino...

- Con Sirius? Y eso por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

- Ha estado bailando con Hermy toda la noche, cuando su acompañante se supone que soy yo. Ya me dirás tú para qué quiere bailar con ella?- Ron dió otro sorbo.

- Creo que solo se está metiendo un poco contigo.- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa -Ahora Hermione está libre, ve a bailar con ella.

Ron se acabó de un trago lo que le quedaba de bebida y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Ginny y Hermione bailando. Se acercó a ella y empezaron a bailar. El pelirrojo empezó a acercársele mucho y Hermione se sentía cada vez más incómoda. De repente y sin previo aviso Ron cortó la distancia que había entre los dos y la besó en los labios.

- RON!- gritó la morena mientras apartaba a su amigo de un empujón.- QUÉ COÑO HACES?

_ - De quiedo mudcho Hedmione...-_ dijo Ron mientras la intentaba besar otra vez.

- ESTÁS BORRACHO?- Preguntó muy indignada la chica mientras lo volvía a apartar.

_ - Dame un bedxooooo!_- demandó el pelirrojo con un puchero en la cara y aún forcejeando con la chica.

- No Ron! Para! Me haces daño!- se quejó Hermione casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- DÉJALA EN PAZ WEASLEY!

Un furioso Sirius entró en la sala con cara de asesino y se dirigió hacia la pareja. Cogió a Ron por el brazó y lo apartó de un empujón. El chico cayó al suelo y enfurecido se volvió a levantar gritando:

- DÉJALA TÚ EN PAZ SIRIUS! QUÉ COÑO HACES, EH? NO VES QUE MOLESTAS VIEJO?

- Ron cállate ya!- gritó Hermione muy alterada al ver a Sirius.

- MALDITO MOCOSO! TE VOY A PARTIR LA PUTA CARA SI TE LE VUELVES A ACERCAR, ME OYES?- le amenazó el ojigris muy cabreado.

- PUTO BLACK! ACASO ES TU NOVIA? DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

- Estas borracho Ron!- Hermione estaba roja por el echo de oír la palabra _novio_.

- SÍ, ES MI NOVIA, ASÍ QUE DÉJALA EN PAZ DE UN APUTA VEZ!- gritó el hombre rojo de furia.

En ése momento todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, mirando a Sirius sin acabar de creerse lo que acababan de oír.

- Qué coño..?- fué lo último que pudo decir Ron antes de caer al suelo abatido por el alcohol.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**JAJAJAJA Ron borracho es lo más XD Os ha gustado? Dejádmelo saber con un review, también agradecería que aportarais ideas para continuar la historia, cosas que os gustaría que pasasen, etc... En fin, eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por leerme!**


End file.
